Chapter Chronology and Synopsis
(Current as of Chapter 206) * 12 Days of Christmas: The First Noel (120) ** Booth and Brennan's first Christmas in the Mighty Hut. * Coming Home (204) ** Booth and Brennan move into the Mighty Hut * The Woman in Red (178) ** Brennan marks the anniversary of Vincent Nigel-Murray's death, and the first time she and Booth made love, with a special gift. * 12 Days of Christmas: Silent Night (122) ** Christine's first Christmas. * The Wedding Crasher (58) ** An unwanted guest shows up at Booth and Brennan's wedding. * Sharp Dressed Boy (20) ** Billy Gibbons catches Parker with Pearly Gates. * Room for One More (6) ** Brennan wants another baby. * Kittens and Storks (16) ** Christine tells Angela and Hodgins about the coming baby. * Pancakes and Paddleboats (148) Mother's Day ** Christine brings Brennan breakfast in bed for Mother's Day. * The Baby of the Family (135) ** Christine shows a little jealousy over the new baby. * British Invasion (67) ** Parker comes back to meet his new baby brother, and has a request. * Treehouse Rules (170) Labor Day ** Michael and Christine are caught playing doctor in the tree house. * In the Still of the Night (140) ** Brennan comes home late and finds Booth asleep with their children. * Helping Hands (40) ** Christine chatters while 'helping' Booth in the garage. * Surprise! (5) ** Christine walks in on Booth and Brennan. * Never a Dull Moment (169) ** Christine asks awkward questions at the dinner table. * Lay 'Em on the Table (30) ** Christine and Michael asking Booth and Hodgins embarrassing questions. * When Only the Best Will Do (63) ** Christine has monsters in her closet but Booth is away from home. * 12 Days of Christmas: Toys for Tots (126) ** Booth and Brennan spending Christmas Eve trying to put a dollhouse together. * His Best Girls (136) Valentine's Day ** Booth takes Christine and Kennedy out for Valentine's Day. * What Goes Around (first half) (87) Easter ** Easter egg hunt at The Jeffersonian. * Little Pitchers, Big Ears (112) B&B Anniversary ** Christine brings up embarrassing remarks she's heard Angela make. * Shenanigans (163) ** Parker has a friend over to help him babysit Christine and Zach. * Art Project (146) ** Christine and Michael use a sleeping Booth as an art canvas. * Bedtime Stories (156) ** Christine asks about her missing grandmothers and Max offers to tell her about Ruth. * The Best Laid Plans (80) ** Booth and Brennan try for some sexy time but Christine and Zach won't go to sleep. * Off to the Races (38) ** Michael and Christine play a game with their baby brothers and get caught by Booth and Hodgins. * Back to School (105) ** Christine's first day of school leaves Zach crying. * 12 Days of Christmas: Picture Perfect (119) ** A photo session for a family Christmas card. * TMI (32) ** Parker takes Booth's phone by mistake and sees more than he wants to. * A Story in a Song (102) ** Billy Gibbons offers Parker advice about song writing. * A Lesson in Heroes (116) Veteran's Day ** Christine asks Booth about heroes. * Lessons in Love (82) Valentine's Day ** Christine and Booth make a Valentine's Day card for Brennan. * Slice of Life (71) ** Brennan comes home after working late. * Plan B (27) ** Brennan's attempt to interest Christine in dissecting a frog goes badly. * Into the Spotlight (34) ** Parker's first time on stage. * It's Not Easy Being Green (35) ** Christine gets a lesson in dealing with a genius little brother. * Fairy Dust (182) ** Brennan forgets the Tooth Fairy. * Command Performance (175) ** Kennedy and Christine use Zach as a dress-up doll. * The Price You Pay (65) ** Booth and Brennan enjoy a little morning love, and wake up to a surprise from Zach and Christine. * Father Knows Best (70) Christmas ** Booth reads 'The Night Before Christmas' to Zach and Christine. * Storytime (9) ** Booth reads a goodnight story to Zach and Christine. * Snips and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails (2) ** Booth and Zach have a father/son talk. * Training Partner (first half) (142) ** Zach and Christine help Booth train for his fitness test. * The Third Sunday in June (95) Father's Day ** Booth enjoys his Father's Day gift from his kids, with help from Zach and Christine. * The Golden Days of Summer (158) 4th of July ** Fourth of July in the pool on the Hodgins' estate. * Family Traditions (31) ** On the last night of summer vacation, Max re-tells old family stories. * Things that Go Bump in the Night (25) ** Zach and Christine wake up scared, run to Booth and Brennan. * Easy Like Sunday Morning (51) ** Booth and Brennan wake up amorous, then remember what Zach and Christine can do if left alone. * Red is Not a Flavor (54) ** Zach and Cam have a conversation in the lab. * Ice Princess (194) ** Christine plays hockey and her first game gets a little dramatic. * Giving Thanks (185) Thanksgiving ** Thanksgiving with Max and Pops. * 12 Days of Christmas: Curtain Call (123) ** Christine's holiday pageant at school. * Keeping It Real (190) Christmas ** Christine discovers Santa isn't real. * This We'll Defend (93) Veteran's Day ** Zach and Pops talk about being a soldier. * The Wake Up Call (69) Christmas ** Zach and Christine wake Booth and Brennan on Christmas morning. * The Birthday Party (22) ** Christine's birthday party comes with an unwelcome guest. * Spoilage (57) ** Brennan is upset that someone leaked spoilers for her new book. * Happy to be Wrong (61) ** Brennan watches Booth read to Zach. * You're Never Too Old (13) ** Hank and Max babysit for Zach and Christine while Booth and Brennan are away. * The Best Medicine (104) ** Brennan comes home early from a trip. * The Center Must Hold (189) ** Brennan is away teaching, and is sorely missed. * Fifteen Minutes of Fame (161) ** Dinner out with Parker after he becomes famous. * 12 Days of Christmas: Country Christmas (128) ** The Booth and Hodgins families spend Christmas together in the mountains. * Sound Logic (91) ** Booth and Brennan in Christine's treehouse. * The Inquisition (68) ** Christine and Zach question why Booth wants to give Brennan flowers 'just because.' * #Waffle (167) ** National Waffle Day means something different for Booth and Brennan. * Call Me Ishmael (41) ** Sully sees Brennan at a book signing. * Fallen Hero (86) ** Booth is shot on duty. * Pancakes (144) ** Brennan's bad dreams wake Christine and Zach. * Pay It Forward (184) ** Michael and Christine visit Annie's Place for a lesson in privilege. * First Love (179) ** Christine and Michael attend an awkward middle school dance. * The Longest Night (96) ** Rebecca's death. * Family Outing (36) ** Family trip to the grocery store. * Three Musketeers and a Mascot (55) ** Christine meets Emma, Madison and Petra. * Friends with Benefits (66) ** Emma, Madison and Petra find out Christine's brother is Parker Booth. * Watchful Eyes (92) ** Booth meets Petra's parents. * Creepy Crawlies (149) ** Zach brings home a snake. * Old Glory (183) Veteran's Day ** Zach and Christine help Booth raise the flag for Veteran's Day. * 12 Days of Christmas: Home for Christmas (125) ** Max's death. * Snow Day (137) ** Christine and her friends wake up to snow. * The Riot Act (145) ** Billy Gibbons schools Parker on his bad behavior. * Fireworks (23) 4th of July ** Zach and William get in trouble with fireworks. * Above the Curve (85) ** Booth and Brennan discuss moving Zach up several grades. * The Hiding Place (21) ** Zach finds Petra hiding in the closet. * Rock Paper Scissors (56) ** Booth and Brennan play rock, paper, scissors to decide who has to take Christine and her friends to the mall. * Born to the Fight (43) ** Parker comes to Booth for help battling his drinking problem. * Trick or Treat (60) Halloween ** Booth takes Christine and her friends shopping for Halloween costumes. * The Right Man for the Job (19) ** Christine's first menstrual cycle comes when Brennan is away, leaving Booth to help her deal with it. * Gifts of the Magi (191) (Christmas) ** Madison, Emma and Petra give homemade gifts to Booth and Brennan. * Touchstone (193) ** Parker turns to Christine to keep him grounded while he's in rehab. * Teamwork (4) ** Christine and Zach want out of the summer camps they've been sent to. * Rained Out (98) 4th of July ** A rainy day forces a change in plans for July 4th. * Follow the Leader (15) ** Christine skips school, gets caught. * Powers of Observation (110) ** Emma, Madison and Petra watch Booth and Brennan flirt. * Truth or Dare (37) ** Christine and her friends play Truth or Dare.' * Once Around the Sun (154) B&B anniversary ** Christine's friends aren't impressed by Booth's lack of plans for B&B's anniversary. * Friendly Support (77) ** Zach, Christine, and her friends find out about Booth and Hannah. * Read Between the Lines (176) ** Christine's friends find out about Page 187. * The Secret Lives of Parents (59) ** Christine and Zach find out about Booth and Brennan's lives before they were parents. * Premonition (62) ** Christine and Zach find out about Harland Parrish. * Love Knows No Gender (18) ** Christine encourages Michael to come out. * Table Talk (143) ** Brennan brings up puberty details at dinner. * Making Time (76) ** Booth and Brennan make time for each other, despite their busy schedules. * Osmosis (24) ** Christine and her friends watch 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.' * Through the Looking Glass (33) ** The Booth family watch a TV show made from one of Brennan's books. * Family Togetherness (49) Labor Day ** Car ride to the beach. * Live Laugh Love (45) ** Zach, Christine and her friends watch Booth and Brennan dance in the kitchen. * Movie Night (14) ** Movie night at the Booth house. * Knock Three Times (101) ** Christine walks in on Booth and Brennan. * Right Time, Right Place (168) ** Christine and her friends discover a shirt stained with Brennan's blood in Booth's closet. * Tales from the Closet (114) Halloween ** Christine and her friends find a box of costumes worn by Booth and Brennan while they were undercover. * A Knight by Any Other Name (172) ** Booth rescues Madison from a dangerous situation. * 12 Days of Christmas: Candy Christmas (124) ** Brennan gets caught eating junk food. * Living Vicariously (12) Valentine's Day ** Christine's friends bombard her with questions bout what Booth did for Brennan for Valentine's Day. * Room Service (47) ** Parker teases Booth about serving Brennan breakfast in bed. * Sweet Sixteen (26) ** Booth and Zach have some fun with Christine's date. * Acorns and Trees (180) Halloween ** Christine and her friends, Zach and William, and Michael and his boyfriend go on a Zombie Hunt for Halloween and find a dead body. * Wuthering Heights (165) ** Christine's friends explain why Booth and Brennan are soul mates. * A Good Man (89) ** Booth teaches Christine and her friends how to change a flat tire. * In the Genes (3) ** Zach just wants to be normal. * Ready or Not (74) ** Booth and Brennan deal with Christine's decision to have sex. * Partners in Crime (78) ** Christine and Michael talk about college plans. * Peace and Goodwill, etc. (72) Christmas ** Parker wakes Christine up on Christmas morning. * Senior Trip (28) ** Christine tries to talk Booth into letting her go on a senior trip. * To Heal a Broken Heart (29) ** Christine's boyfriend breaks up with her. * Life's a Dance (103) ** Senior Prom for Zach and Christine. * Close Encounters (90) Mother's Day ** While shopping for Brennan for Mother's Day, Christine and Zach run into Hannah Burley. * Pomp and Circumstance (171) ** High school graduation. * Roots and Wings (1) ** Booth and Brennan move Christine into college. * The Old College Try (188) ** Madison tries to seduce Parker. * That's What Friends are For (83) ** Michael meets Tom Wilson. * Pearly Gates (199) ** Angela gives Parker Billy's guitar, Pearly Gates * Her Father's Daughter (7) ** Christine meets Andrew. * Of Petards and Hoisting (10) ** Booth makes a surprise visit to Christine and meets Andrew. * All in the Family (17) ** Booth insists Andrew and Christine go home with him for the weekend. * Brotherly Love (42) ** Parker and Zach meet Andrew. * Fool for Love (11) ** Zach lets a college girlfriend talk him into raiding the research labs. * Teacher's Pet (109) ** Booth visits Christine at Quantico. * 12 Days of Christmas: Deck the Halls (130) ** Booth and Brennan take down the Christmas decorations. * The Price of Friendship (94) ** Emma betrays Christine and the Booth family. * 12 Days of Christmas: Family We Choose (121) ** Madison confronts Emma about her betrayal of the Booth family. * The Retirement Party (159) ** Booth retires from the FBI. * Place of Honor (46) ** Christine asks Michael to be her Man of Honor. * Etched in Silver (97) B&B 25th anniversary ** Booth and Brennan's 25th wedding anniversary. * Hiding in Plain Sight (52) ** Zach and Petra meet again during Christine's wedding weekend. * Zach and Petra: Missing Pieces, Part 1 (81) ** Zach and Petra talk before Christine and Andrew's bachelor/bachelorette parties. * Zach and Petra: Missing Pieces, Part 2 (88) ** Christine's wedding rehearsal dinner; Parker butts in on an outing Zach intends for just him and Petra. * The Blink of an Eye (50) ** Booth and Christine have a moment in the treehouse before her wedding. * Zach and Petra: Missing Pieces, Part 3 (99) ** Zach and Petra's second first kiss. * Zach and Petra: Missing Pieces, Part 4 (107) ** Zach and Petra spend the night together after Christine's wedding. * Zach and Petra: Missing Pieces, Part 5 (111) ** Zach and Petra, the morning after Christine's wedding. * The Secrets We Keep (132) ** Petra asks Madison not to tell Christine about her and Zach. * Somewhere in Time (173) ** Petra's first visit to Boston to see Zach. * Zach and Petra (79) ** Christine discovers the truth about Zach and Petra, * One Breath (152) ** Brennan surprises Petra at her school. * A First Time for Everything (115) ** Booth and Brennan find out they're going to be grandparents. * The Turning of the Tables (84) ** Zach and Petra get caught having sex by Booth and Brennan. * All Roads Lead Home (186) ** Sunday dinner at Booth and Brennan's. * Crooked Ties (48) ** Michael and Tom's wedding. * Special Delivery (100) ** Christine gives birth at Michael's wedding. * A Promise to Keep (200) ** Zach and Petra's wedding * Like Father, Like Son (53) ** Parker meets Josie. * PB&J: The Chase Begins (133) ** Parker shows up at Josie's fashion show. * PB&J Moonlight Serenade (141) ** Parker gives Josie a guitar lesson. * PB&J: First Steps (150) ** Parker and Josie exchange personal information. * PB&J: The Woodcutter's Wife (166) ** Josie's grandmother gives her advice. * Below the Fold (118) ** Booth notices Parker and Josie in the newspaper. * Meet the Parents (39) ** Parker brings Josie home to meet his family. * PB&J: Open Arms (177) ** Christine objects to Josie also being an alcoholic. * PB&J: Regrets and Redemption (196) ** Josie's grandmother dies. * Breaking News (113) ** Zach and Petra reveal her first pregnancy. * Training Partner (2nd half) (142) ** Booth helps Christine train for her FBI fitness test. * PB&J: The Art of Love (187) ** Parker and Josie's wedding. * First Born Son (160) ** Petra gives birth to Daniel. * Mother Knows Best (162) ** Brennan knows Christine is pregnant again before she does. * Rules are Made to be Broken (131) ** Michael asks Christine to investigate their surrogate. * It Is So Ordered (157) ** Michael and Tom have a difficult time with their newborn son. * Early to Rise (153) ** Brennan and Booth with Becky, Parker's daughter. * A Penny for Your Thoughts (108) Labor Day ** Daniel gets hurt playing with Seeley, and the doctor tells him a story about Brennan. * A Box Full of Stories (174) ** Keepsakes from Booth and Brennan's life together. * What Goes Around (2nd half) (87) ** Christine discovers what 'waffle' really means. * Monkey See, Monkey Do (181) ** Becky takes over Parker's interview. * Everything is Fine (8) ** Booth and Brennan being elderly and grumpy, and still in love. * 12 Days of Christmas: Velveteen Christmas (127) ** Brennan answers Daniel's "is Santa real?" question. * Celebrations of Love (195) Valentine's Day ** Booth and Brennan's romantic Valentine's dinner turns into a family celebration. * The Grown Up Table (117) Thanksgiving ** Zach and Petra announce a surprise pregnancy. * Seventh Inning Stretch (155) Father's Day ** Parker, Christine, and Zach take all the kids and Booth to a baseball game for Father's Day. * Out of the Bubble (164) ** Zach is faced with the truth of raising biracial sons. * Auld Lang Syne (192) New Years Eve ** Booth and Brennan babysit their grandchildren for NYE. * In the Golden Years (134) ** An older Booth and Brennan get amorous. * The More Things Change (198) ** Kennedy moves back to DC * A Spark of Madness (106) ** Angela's death. * 12 Days of Christmas: An Eve and a Day (129) ** Christmas eve in the Booth house. * Party of Five (147) ** Petra wants another baby. * A Day in the Life (201) ** One morning with Christine and Andrew and their family. * Snow Day: Future Tense (138) ** Zach and Petra's sons wake them up early to play in the snow. * The Future in the Christmas (73) ** Brennan takes a moment to appreciate the family she and Booth have made. * This Kind of Family (139) ** Booth and Brennan meet up with Parker, Christine, Zach, all the spouses and all the grandchildren. * A Man in Uniform (151) Memorial Day ** Daniel shares the news of his acceptance to the Naval Academy. * Fate (64) ** Booth and Brennan's death * No Place Like Home (205) ** Parker, Christine and Zach go through Booth and Brennan's things after their death. * Life's a Beach (202) ** at the Fiji beach house with Parker and Josie * Life Lines (203) ** Zach and Petra's morning romance is interrupted by their youngest son, Max * What We Leave Behind (44) ** Christine's son gets engaged, wants to wear Booth and Brennan's wedding rings. * Prime Seats (197) ** Sebastian Booth's memories of the stadium seats * Epilogue: The Neverending Story (206) ** Brennan's heirloom ring is passed down to her great-granddaughter